


A Rock and a Hard Place

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Drabble Collection, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far beyond inappropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and a Hard Place

'This is far beyond inappropriate', is all Charles gets the chance to think before he lets Alex turn him and press him up against the mansion's outer wall, his cheek resting against the cold stone as the younger man nuzzles along the exposed line of his neck - nipping and sucking as he pleases.

Charles' entire body is shaking - with want or discomfort Charles is still unsure - but he can't deny the rising curl of arousal at the feel of Alex's body caging him in, pinning him with the entire length of his body; those large, calloused hands securing his wrists on either side of his head, the grip harsh and unyielding.

He can't even remember how this started, where it began, who initiated what; all he knows is the heat of Alex's mouth as he sucks at a tender spot just underneath the crook of his jaw, biting down on that same patch of sensitive flesh when Charles whimpers, hips rocking back into Alex unconsciously.

Alex bites down harder, bucks his already half hard erection into Charles clothed rear, grinding down as one of his hands releases Charles' wrists to start plucking at the drawstrings of Charles' sweat pants, slipping inside once they're loose enough.

They moan simultaneously as Alex cups him, the younger man continuing his languid thrusts as he works at bringing Charles off.

"Is.. is that good?" Alex asks, panting, always so unsure if he was handling Charles correctly. He'd pursued Charles quietly but with the determination of a bull-hound, and though genuine in his pursuits, there was always an undercurrent of insecurity when he thought about their age disparity. He thought himself inexperienced compared to Charles, and every now and again he needed the evidence of Charles' body to assure himself that he was pleasing him satisfactorily.

"Yes, _yes_ , a little more-" 

Charles keened at the delicious scrape of a nail, free hand reaching back and tangling into Alex's short blond hair and urging him forward into a messy kiss, his neck twisting at an awkward angle so as to give the younger mutant more access to his mouth - an offering Alex ate up greedily, not once breaking his rhythm.

\--

The relationship is far beyond inappropriate, but somewhere in between their sporadic trysts and Alex's silent, but affectionate regard - Charles stops caring. 


End file.
